En busqueda del novio perfecto
by NeNa Li
Summary: S&S Sakura es la unica soltera de sus amigas, ellas comiensan un plan para encontrarle un novio, alguien las escucha... ¿de quien son las cartas anónimas?


Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

"**En búsqueda del novio perfecto"**

Un hermoso día daba comienzo a esta semana, mientras Sakura llegaba al instituto.

-buenos días- saludo al entrar, se dirigió a su puesto y tras ella estaba Chiharu mirando fijamente al patio por la ventana.

-me pregunto si algún día cuando llegue no lo estarás viendo- comentó dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba la de su amiga, en el patio donde habían un par de chicos de un curso más alto. Uno de pelo y ojos negros, Yamasaki, se llamaba según tenían entendido, y era la victima de las inquisidoras miradas de su amiga y junto a el un chico de cabellos color chocolate y ojos miel, Shaoran, que en ese momento alzó la vista encontrándose con ella y la saludo con la mano, ya que era buenos amigos, Kinomoto lo imitó, mientras que Takashi alzaba la vista para ver a quien miraba su amigo, topándose con Chiharu.

-¡Cielos me esta mirando!- susurró ella desviando la vista, lo que provocó la risa de Sakura.

-¡por dios Chiharu! ¿Por qué no le hablas de una buena ves?- preguntó.

-¡Estas loca! Me da mucha vergüenza y…-

-¡chicas!- exclamó una dulce voz en la puerta del salón, ellas giraron al reconocer la voz encontrándose con Tomoyo que se les acercaba sonriente –a que no adivinan lo que me ocurrió-

-Eriol te pidió que fueras su novia- respondió sonriendo Chiharu.

-¿qué? ¿Pero cómo?- dijo confundida la recién llegada.

-¡Ay Tommy-chan!- dijo ahora Sakura –es que era obvio, o sea, hace tiempo que el se te declaró, ayer tu le dijiste que le correspondías, era el paso que seguía ¿no?-

-bueno, si- reconoció ella –pero la idea era que yo les digiera, se sorprendieran y luego me felicitaran-

-ah, no- dijo Chiharu haciéndose la enojada al igual que Sakura –no te felicitaremos porque no es justo que tú tengas novio y nosotras no-

-¡que! Pero chicas- se preocupo la ojiazul.

-que es broma Tomoyo- rió Sakura junto a su amiga –estamos muy felices de que al fin estén juntos-

-¡ay chicas si por eso las quiero tanto!- las abrazo –ahora solo falta que ustedes tengan novio-

-pero si a Chiharu solo le falta hablarle- comentó Kinomoto sonriendo –pues y para que yo tenga novio aun falta algún tiempo, por que a mi príncipe azul aun no le he visto ni un pelo-

-ya veras que pronto aparecerá- le animaron sus amigas al tiempo en que llegaba el profesor al salón…

El día pasó rápidamente y las clases terminaron, por lo que Sakura se despidió de sus amigas y se reunió con Shaoran para dirigirse juntos a casa, ya que eran vecinos.

-oye Shaoran- le dijo de repente -¿tú me podrías ayudar en algo?-

-¿en qué?-

-es que veras… yo tengo una amiga, a la que le gusta un amigo tuyo, pero no se atreve a decirle y…-

-¿y esa chica no eres tú? Preguntó el castaño interrumpiéndola.

-no, como crees, a mi no me gusta nadie, pero bueno, la cosa es que ella es muy tímida y no se atreve a decirle y yo creo que a él también le gusta ella, pero como él tampoco dice nada, quería darles un empujoncito-

-¿y cual es mi amigo en cuestión?-

-Yamasaki-

-ya veo, entonces tu amiga vendría siendo la de pelo castaño y colitas ¿no?-

-Chiharu- le corrigió Sakura –si, es ella, ¿pero como lo sabes?-

-porque a Yamasaki le gusta ella- sonrió.

-entonces de seguro el plan funcionara, mira lo que tengo pensado hacer es…-

-¡Monstruo despierta ya!- gritaba el joven Kinomoto desde afuera de la habitación de su hermana.

-¡solo un minuto más!- Exclamó la chica girando en la cama y cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

-no hay tiempo monstruo, el mocoso del vecino te esta esperando abajo-

-¡Qué!- exclamó Sakura levantándose rápidamente -¡dile que ya voy!- gritó, para luego en cinco minutos lavarse, peinarse y vestirse para luego bajar corriendo encontrándose con Shaoran sonriente –disculpa por el retraso, ¿lo trajiste?-

-si- sonrió el castaño –todo saldrá como lo planeamos.

--perfecto- sonrió también la chica –entonces vamos- ambos adolescentes se dirigieron al instituto, donde se separaron en la entrada, para ir cada uno a su clase. -¡Chiharu!- exclamó la castaña al llegar a su salón, haciendo que su amiga se sobresaltara y desviara la vista de la ventana, por lo que no vio a Shaoran entregándole un sobre al pelinegro. -¡mira lo que me entregó Shaoran!- le paso un sobre –me dijo que lo mandaba Yamasaki-

-e… e… ¿en serio?- dijo nerviosa la chica de coletas.

-si, ábrelo para saber que dice-

-eh, si- Chiharu abrió el sobre y leyó:

"_Chiharu: necesito hablar contigo, te espero en el receso en la azotea, por favor no faltes. Yamasaki."_

-¡Cielos se te va a declarar!- exclamó la ojiverde sonriendo.

-no lo creo- dudo la otra –quizás quiere decirme que deje de mirarlo a toda hora- dijo con una gota en la nuca.

-no creo, pero solo lo sabremos si vas a encontrarte con el a la hora indicada-

-uish, que miedo- suspiró la chica resignada al momento que llegaba Tomoyo, a quien le contaron lo ocurrido.

_Hora del receso_

-Vamos Chiharu- la animaban sus amigas –nosotras te estaremos dando animo desde la cafetería-

-esta… bien… allá voy- la muchacha inspiró profundo y se dirigió a paso lento a la azotea, mientras las otras dos se dirigían al lugar antes mencionado.

-¡Tomoyo!- escucharon gritar a alguien cuando entraron a la cafetería, al girar la vista se encontraron con Eriol y Shaoran haciéndoles señas desde una de las mesas.

-¿Cómo te fue Shaoran?- le preguntó la ojiverde sentándose junto a él, mientras Tomoyo se colocaba junto a su novio.

-bien, Yamasaki ya va camino a la azotea- contestó el muchacho.

-perfecto, entonces nosotros ya hicimos nuestra buena acción del día, solo nos queda esperar que ellos hagan todo bien…-

_En la azotea_

Chiharu esperaba impaciente la llegada del pelinegro y justo cuando ya creía que no iba a llegar, lo vio asomarse por la puerta.

-Ho… hola- saludo acercándose un poco a ella, pero manteniendo igual al menos un metro de distancia –discúlpame por el retrazo…-

-no… no te preocupes- contestó la castaña algo azorada, hubo un incomodo silencio en el que nuño miraba al otro a los ojos, hasta que el chico alzo la vista y se atrevió a hablar.

-y… ¿de qué querías hablarme?- preguntó.

-¿Yo?- cuestiono la castaña también levantando la vista –pero si eras tú el que quería hablar conmigo…-

-¿disculpa?-

-si, me enviaste esta carta- le mostró la carta que le había entregado Sakura esa mañana.

-pero como… si yo recibí esta- le mostró una en que decía que ella lo citaba a la misma hora en el mismo lugar. Ambos se quedaron por un buen rato la carta que tenía el otro.

-Esa letra yo la conozco- dijeron los dos a la vez, por lo que se miraron sonrojados.

-bueno, parece que todo fue una broma- dijo Yamasaki

-si- consistió la muchacha –yo, entonces mejor me voy… me deben estar esperando…- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-espera- escucho que le decía el pelinegro agarrándola del brazo.

_Otra vez en la escalera…_

Los chicos conversaban animadamente cuando escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la entrada.

-¡Sakura Kinomoto!-

-¡Li Shaoran!- se escucharon dos voces en la entrada, por lo que ambos voltearon nerviosos, por que ya habían reconocido a los dueños.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente con ustedes- dijo Yamasaki mientras se acercaban.

-¿de que sería?- preguntó Shaoran tragando pesadamente.

-queremos agradecerles por lo que hicieron- dijo sonriente Chiharu, lo que provocó el desconcierto de ambos castaños, mientras que Eriol y Tomoyo los veían confundidos.

-gracias a ustedes- continuo el pelinegro –ahora Chiharu y yo somos novios- dijo tomándole la mano a la chica.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Tomoyo sonriendo –ahora solo falta que Sakura encuentre novio-

-bueno, Shaoran también esta soltero- dijo Eriol sonriendo pícaramente, provocando un sonrojo en ambos chicos.

-no se preocupen- dijo Sakura rápidamente –yo estoy bien así solterita-

-uhm, como tú quieras Saku, pero esa no te la crees ni tú- le dijo Tomoyo –ahora mejor vayámonos, que le receso termino-

Ese mismo día Sakura se fue a su casa junto a sus amigas, mientras que Shaoran se quedaba en su práctica de fútbol al igual que sus amigos. A la vuelta a casa se fue con Eriol, ya que juntos debían hacer un trabajo.

-maldición- no encuentro la llave- dijo el castaño rebuscando en su mochila –vamos al patio de atrás, para poder buscarlas mejor- ambos chicos se dirigían por el costado de la casa al patio de atrás, cuando escucharon la voz de Tomoyo desde patio vecino.

-¡Vamos Sakura!- decía –hemos revisado a todos los chicos de nuestro nivel, pero a todos le encuentras un defecto, así jamás te encontraremos un novio.

Shaoran al escuchar el tema que trataban las chicas, se sentó junto a la cerca, para no ser visto por ellas, ganándose una extrañada mirada de parte del peliazul –solo cállate y siéntate- le ordenó.

-bueno, bueno, pero no se enoje- le respondió riendo el chico tomando asiento, para luego seguir escuchando la conversación de las chicas.

-¿y qué quieres que haga?- alegaba Sakura –no es mi culpa que ni un chico me parezca realmente bueno-

-bueno ya- interrumpió Chiharu –veamos ahora a los chicos del siguiente grado-

-allí están descartados Eriol y Yamasaki- apuntó Tomoyo.

-¿qué tal Kunimitsu?- preguntó Chiharu.

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir la Cerezo –él es un mujeriego, supe que su última novia terminó con él por que lo vio con otra chica-

-o valla… ¿y Sugisaki?- propuso la otra.

-un arrogante-

-¿Nakajima?-

-¡es horrible!- exclamó la castaña.

-¿Saratubi?-

-un alcohólico-

-¿Kyoshiro?-

-no lo conozco-

-¿Sadamoto?-

-es muy torpe…- siguieron un buen rato dando más nombres y descartándolos, hasta que.

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó la novia de Eriol -¡Li Shaoran!- el aludido tragó pesado mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡No, estas loca!- contestó la ojiverde, colorándose levemente, cosa que obviamente el chino no supo –a Shaoran yo lo veo solo como un buen amigo y nada más-

-oush- dijo el peliazul mirando a su amigo –eso debió doler-

-solo, solo un poco- le contestó él con una melancólica sonrisa –pero ya veras que lograré que cambie de opinión, ahora entremos a la casa, que no me interesa escuchar el veredicto final- ambos muchachos se pusieron de pie y entraron a la casa de la cual Shaoran ya había encontrado las llaves.

…

Durante el mes siguiente, Sakura fue notando que su vecino se distanció bastante de ella, a pesar de que los mejores amigos de ambos estaban saliendo, ya que la castaña pensaba que por esa razón pasarían más tiempo juntos, pero el muchacho parecía evitarla a propósito, tanto así que ya ni la esperaba para irse a clases o volver a casa.

Y además de eso, la castaña tuvo que aguantar a sus amigas que estaban todo el día tratando de encontrarle el novio perfecto para ella –Es que imagina- le dijo un día Tomoyo –nosotras tres paseando por el mall, comiéndonos un rico helado y unos pasos más atrás nuestros respectivos novios llevando todos los paquetes de las compras- Sakura rió ante aquel recuerdo, mientras abría su casillero, para sacar los libros que necesitaba para las primeras clases, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver caer de allí una rosa roja y una pequeña nota, levantó ambos objetos extrañada y leyó la nota:

"_Quisiera ser un pensamiento para estar dentro de ti, y saber que es lo que piensas cuando estas lejos de mi… Te amo"_

Nada más, eso era todo lo que contenía la nota, sin remitente ni señal de quien la podría haber mandado. Dejando bastante extrañada a la pobre Kinomoto.

-¡Kya Sakura!- exclamó Tomoyo una vez la chica le hubo mostrado a sus amigas la nota y la flor -¡Tienes un admirador secreto!-

-no lo creo Tommy-chan- le contestó ella suspirando y mirando detenidamente la rosa, como si ella le pudiera decir quien la había dejado en su casillero –quizás se equivocaron y esto no era para mí, y en cualquier minuto vendrá alguien a disculparse por su torpeza…-

-¡ay Sakura para que tan pesimista!- la retó Chiharu -¿por qué no quieres ver que quizás alguien te ama? ¡Quizás este admirador sea el príncipe verde que siempre has soñado!-

-¿príncipe verde?- repitió extrañada Sakura

-claro, el mío es el príncipe castaño y el de Tomoyo el príncipe azul, es por el color de tus ojos, en el se refleja tu príncipe- explicó la chica de coletas riendo levemente.

-ya, Chiharu, si- le dijo comprensivamente Tomoyo palmeándole suavemente la cabeza –parece que has estado mucho con tu novio últimamente ¿no?- rió junto a Sakura al tiempo que llegaba el profesor y las hacía sentarse en sus respectivos puestos. Durante la siguiente hora, Sakura estuvo distraídamente observando la nota dejada en su casillero, tratando de encontrar al autor de ella.

La ojiverde caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su casillero, cuando vio una sombra que guardaba algo en este -¡hey!- le gritó, vio como la sombra volteaba asustada y luego salía corriendo, ella, rápidamente se dirigió a su casillero, encontrándose con una nueva rosa y una nota en la que resaltaban las palabras _"te amo"_ con la misma pulcra caligrafía de la nota anterior. Sin pensarlo dos veces, emprendió carrera para alcanzar a aquel extraño que le dejaba esos mensajes.

-¡Espera!- le gritó al verlo llegar al parque que estaba cerca de la escuela. El se giró para verla, pero ella no le pudo ver la cara, ya que justo le llegaba un rayo de sol a los ojos. El muchacho, rápidamente, haciéndose el desentendido comenzó a caminar, pero la chica fue más rápida y en unos segundos los separaban unos escasos metros -¡Espera por favor!- le decía tratando de recuperar el aire, mientras él aumentaba la velocidad -¡No!- exclamó al ver que intentaba escapar y con su último esfuerzo termino por alcanzarlo del brazo –no te vallas- le dijo, mientras él comenzaba a darse vuelta, por fin iba a poder ver su rostro.

-Kinomoto- escucho que la llamaba con una suave y ronca voz que la hizo alucinar -¡Kinomoto!-n siguió diciendo con la voz cada vez más aguda -¡KINOMOTO DESPIERTE YA!- exclamó la maestra dejando caer el libro de texto sobre el escritorio de Sakura, que despertó sobresaltada.

-pro… profesora- dijo la chica volviendo a respirar luego de aquel susto.

-veo que ha decidido volver a la clase Kinomoto- dijo ella con sarcasmo –pero voy a tener que pedirle que salga del salón, usted sabe que yo no permito gente floja en mi clase- le indicó la puerta, para que Sakura, bastante sonrojada, saliera del lugar llevando la rosa consigo.

-¿Kinomoto?- escuchó a alguien llamarla una vez estuvo afuera, al voltear reconoció inmediatamente a Eriol -¿qué haces afuera?- le preguntó.

-me pillaron durmiendo en clases. Respondió simplemente ella encogiéndose de hombros -¿y tú?-

-me mandaron con estos- apuntó a Shaoran y Yamasaki que venían acercándose a ellos –a buscar material al laboratorio-

-¡Sakura!- dijo de pronto alguien abriendo la puerta del salón, de allí salieron Tomoyo y Chiharu, esta última algo colorada -¿nos puedes decir que te ocurrió?-

-solo me distraje y me quedé dormida- contestó ella sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?- preguntó Yamasaki, que junto con Li ya habían alanzado al grupo.

-Es que ha Chiharu la pillaron llenando de corazones con tu nombre el cuaderno en vez de tomar atención en clases- rió Tomoyo delatando a su amiga que se puso sumamente roja al ver a su novio que le sonreía pícaramente.

-¿y tú qué maldad has estado haciendo que también estas afuera?- le preguntó el de gafas a su novia.

-¿yo? Ni una, solo he pedido permiso para ir al baño- contestó ella riéndose levemente al igual que Eriol. En tanto Shaoran miraba la rosa que llevaba Sakura en sus manos -¿es linda no?- le dijo Tomoyo al ver que miraba –se la ha dejado alguien en su casillero, según yo, se la dejo un admirador secreto-

-Tomoyo, por favor- dijo Sakura al percatarse e que hablaban –ya te dije que debió haber sido un error, no creo que alguien…-

-allí vamos otra ves- suspiró Chiharu interrumpiéndola –acéptalo Saku, le gustas a alguien. ¿tú no conoces a nadie que escriba poesía?- preguntó luego volteándose a ver a Yamasaki, el cual negó, mientras Eriol le enviaba una suspicaz mirada al castaño que se limitaba a mirar por la ventana.

-será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo de pronto el chino –si no el profesor nos retará, y no tengo intención de quedarme hoy castigado- sus amigos asintieron y luego de despedirse de las chicas se fueron del lugar.

_Al día siguiente._

"_Amor mío, hay unos que mueren de pena, otros de dolor, pero si yo me muero es por que estoy loco por tu amor. Te amo mi cerezo en flor."_

Sakura leyó sonrojada a sus amigas la nueva nota que había encontrado en su casillero esa mañana con una rosa.

-creo que supo que no creías que esa nota no era para ti, cerezo- rió Tomoyo.

-¡Tommy-chan!- la retó la ojiverde –por favor, no ves que eso puede significar que me espía, ¿y si resulta ser un acosador?- preguntó tapándose la cara con las manos.

-ay, amiga, deja de ser tan neurótica- le aconsejó Chiharu -¿qué tiene de anormal que se enterara? Si Tomoyo se lo contó a todos los que se cruzaban en nuestro camino-

Y así paso la semana, dejando con cada día una nueva nota acompañada con una rosa en el casillero de Sakura.

"_Te quiero por que te quiero, por que te quiero querer, por que siempre te he querido y nunca sabré por qué y si te quiero no te lo diré, porque __si te lo digo sé que te voy a perder"_

le leyó la castaña el lunes siguiente la nota que había encontrado el domingo junto a su ventana a Tomoyo mientras caminaban a la escuela.

-¡Cielos Sakura, tú lo conoces!- exclamó la chica al terminar de escucharla.

-¿de qué hablas?-

-allí lo dice: "si te lo digo, sé que te voy a perder". Dice que no te dice en persona lo que siente, por que deben de tener una relación que teme perder si te enteras de la verdad- explicó.

-bueno, eso suena lógico- razonó Kinomoto –pero no sé como cree que me podré enamorar de él si no se quien es…- suspiró.

-pues yo creo que lo esta logrando- opinó su amiga, ganándose una sorprendida mirada de la chica –solo piensa Sakura, ahora cuando abres tu casillero lo primero que piensas ya no es el libro que debes sacar, si no que nuevo mensaje te habrá dejado, además de que has guardado todos los mensajes y las rosas que te ha dado-

-bueno, si pero…- trató de justificarse la ojiverde sonrojada –eso, eso no significa que este necesariamente enamorada de él-

-como tu digas Sakurita- suspiró resignada Tomoyo, deteniéndose frente al casillero de esta –veamos con que nos sorprende tu poeta esta vez-

-no hay nada- dijo sorprendida la castaña luego de abrir el casillero.

-¡Qué!- exclamó su amiga asomándose también, encontrándose solo con los cuadernos y libros de Sakura –que raro ¿qué le habrá pasado?-

-quizás faltó- propuso la flor de cerezo como si no le importada, pero mirando, de todas formas, preocupada el interior del casillero.

-¿has sabido algo de tu admirador secreto?- le preguntó Chiharu esa tarde luego de la practica de porritas a la castaña mientras se encaminaban por los pasillos a buscar sus cosas.

-no, no ha dado muestras de vida- respondió la castaña –seguramente ya se aburrió de dejarme notas-

-no lo creo… quizás él- Chiharu se quedó callada al escuchar que su amiga se reía levemente -¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó y como toda respuesta Sakura le entregó una nota que había encontrado en su casillero, que enseguida leyó.

"_Querida Cerezo: Lamento no dejarte un verso como todos los días, pero voy llegando tarde a clases. No te enojes ¿si? Te amo"_

-¡Pero que es tierno!- exclamó la chica de coletas –se esta justificando por no dejarte una nota esta mañana-

-si tienes razón- dijo sonriendo la chica recibiendo de vuelta la nota –además esto me ha dado una idea- rápidamente sacó una hoja de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir.

"_Querido señor Anónimo: le escribo para informarle que no me ha sido posible enojarme con usted, debido a que no lo conozco, solo espero que no se halla llevado un castigo con su retraso. Se despide, Cerezo." _

-¿estas segura de que le dejaras eso?- la cuestiono su amiga -¿crees que lo irá a ver?-

-claro, si no, no pierdo nada, además, quizás así logro saber quien es- contestó la muchacha cerrando el casillero una vez hubo dejado la nota adentro y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar al día siguiente una respuesta a esta.

"_En la mañana supe tu nombre, en la tarde lo recordé, por la noche te nombré en sueños y ahora nunca lo olvidaré… Oh mi querida Cerezo, no sabes la sorpresa que me he llevado al ver tu cara y la alegría que vino después al enterarme de que no estabas enojada, y lamento informarle que la "bella profesora" –nótese el sarcasmo- con la que me tocaba a primera hora__ no me ha dejado entrar a su clase, bueno, por el bien de mi anonimato no digo más. Se despide, quien la amará por siempre, Anónimo."_

Sakura sonrió al encontrar esa nota e inmediatamente comenzó a escribir una respuesta con la cual se hincaría una larga conversación a través de cartas.

"_Querido señor Anónimo: es una lastima que aquella profesora no le halla dejado entrar y me hace sentir mal al pensar que ha sido por culpa de que me dejara una nota a mi, así que usted podría decirme que profesora fue y así yo hacer una pequeña venganza para que quedemos a mano. Se despide, Cerezo."_

"_Quisiera ser la canción que te gusta más, para así estar en tus labios una eternidad… Mi querida y hermosa Cerezo, y por que no, bastante astuta, pero lamento informarle que me gustaría mantener mi anonimato unos días más, por lo que no me será posible darle el nombre de dicha profesora, pero gracias de todos modos por aquel acto tan noble suyo de querer tomar cartas en el asunto, actos como ese hacen que me enamore cada día más de usted. La ama con todo el corazón, Anónimo."_

"_Querido señor Anónimo: no sé de donde ha sacado usted que yo quería el nombre de la profesora para saber su identidad, pero de todos modos le agradezco aquello de hermosa y astuta y por que no también, aquellas rosas que deja cada día con su nota, aunque espero que no termine quedando en la bancarrota por mi culpa. Se despide con cariño, Cerezo."_

"_La belleza de una roza no tiene comparación, con la dulzura de su rostro y la hermosura de su corazón… ¡Oh Cerezo, Cerezo! No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con tu última carta, todo me esta indicando que algo voy logrando con mi persistencia y anonimato, ahora se despide con cariño, pero pronto, yo sé, será con un sentimiento igual al mío. Y en cuanto a las rosas, no se preocupe por ellas, que en la bancarrota no me voy a quedar. Se despide con todo el amor del mundo, Anónimo."_

"_Querido señor Anónimo: espero que no se tome a mal lo que le he de decir,__ pero yo no quiero que se haga esperanzas con respecto a mis sentimientos, ya que un simple "con cariño" no tiene por que ser en un fututo un "con amor" y no me gustaría que luego usted sufra por mi culpa, eso me haría sentir muy mal, ya que veo imposible enamorarme de usted sin saber quien es… ¡ah! Una última cosa, unos amigos le piden si les puede dar unas cuantas clases de poesía, ya que sus novias no dejan de alegarles por no ser tan románticos como usted. Se despide, nuevamente con cariño, Cerezo."_

"_No te digo algo bonito, te digo algo sincero, mi cariño es infinito y mi amor es verdadero… Mi Cerezo querida, yo jamás podré toma a mal algo dicho por usted y agradezco mucho su preocupación por no hacerme sufrir, pero yo se que tal como el cariño se hace nada, también se hace amor, y con esa esperanza yo lograré vivir al menos hasta que usted decida no seguir recibiendo mis cartas, y con respecto a sus amigos, creo que me será imposible darles clase de poesía si pretendo seguir con mi identidad oculta, que sé, no influirá en lo más mínimo al momento en que usted se enamore de mí. Cuídese mucho este fin de semana mi amada Cerezo, y me alegro informarle que gracias a usted esta ha sido una de las mejores semanas que he vivido, la ama con locura, Anónimo."_

…………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

…

…………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……

………………………………………………………………………

………………………………

……………………………………………

………………

-¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamó Tomoyo mientras iba caminando con Sakura a la escuela un día lunes temprano, ya que les tocaba servicio – ¡llevas casi un mes carteándote con tu admirador secreto y aun no te dice quien es!-

-si lo sé Tommy-chan- suspiró la castaña –pero siempre logra pasar por alto mis indirectas y evita a toda costa dar algún dato que pueda ayudar… y lo peor de todo- Sakura miró el piso algo sonrojada –es que creo que me estoy enamorando de él…-

-¡Qué!- exclamó sorprendida la chica –Sakura, ¿hablas en serio?-

-si… es que, no sé… sé que yo misma decía que jamás me podría enamorar de él sin conocerlo, pero es siempre tan caballeroso, tierno, amable, romántico…-

-si, ya entendí- la interrumpió la novia de Eriol ante la descripción que le daba su amiga de su admirador –pero, ¿por qué no se lo dices a él?-

-por que…- Sakura comenzó a jugar con sus dedos –me da, me da miedo…-

-¿miedo?- repitió la ojiazul mirándola preocupada - ¿por qué miedo?-

-porque… ¿si no resulta ser como dice ser? ¿si es solo una mascara para enamorarme y al resultar alguien diferente termino sufriendo? O peor aun… ¿si todo forma parte de una broma? No quiero terminar mal Tommy, me da miedo que pueda pasar cuando se entere- confesó.

-pero, ahora mismo podrías averiguarlo- dijo Tomoyo deteniéndose a unos metros del casillero de Sakura, ella confusa, volvió su mirada hacia donde la tenía su amiga y cual fue su sorpresa al ver una sombra dejando algo en su casillero abierto… ¡Era su admirador!

-¡Tú!- exclamó la de ojos verdes, el chico, oculto en las sombras se volteó sorprendido y luego comenzó a correr lejos de las chicas -¡Espera!- le gritó Sakura que comenzó a seguirlo, pero el chico era escurridizo y se perdió de vista rápidamente, pero ella siguió corriendo por si lo lograba divisar, pero al doblar una esquina chocó contra alguien y terminaron ambos tirados por el piso con todo el contenido de sus mochilas regados por el piso.

-¡Sakura!- dijo sorprendido Shaoran al percatarse con quien había chocado -¿qué hacías corriendo por los pasillos?-

-yo… discúlpame Shaoran, es que venía siguiendo a alguien y bueno…-

-no te fijaste por donde ibas- terminó el chico por ella comenzando a recoger sus cosas, acto que la chica imitó –allá queda otro- dijo luego de un rato parándose a recoger el cuaderno que había ido a parar al final del pasillo tras Sakura.

En ese momento fue que ella vio un pequeño cuaderno bajo un casillero, al sacarlo y leer la pagina que estaba abierta se llevó una gran sorpresa "es solo una coincidencia" se decía comenzando a hojear el cuaderno.

Cuando Shaoran volvió junto a la chica, que estaba de espaldas, se sorprendió mucho al escuchar un sollozo -¿Sakura?- atinó a decir agachándose junto a ella

-_si frío es el invierno, más fría es la soledad_- comenzó a leer ella sorprendiendo al castaño –_por eso te quiero a mi lado, por toda la eternidad…_-

-Sa… Sakura- susurró él tratando de tomarle el hombro, pero ella se apartó, dejando ver un cuaderno que él inmediatamente logró reconocer –maldición- susurró –Sakura, yo…-

-_Todo partió por tu sonrisa_- siguió leyendo ella sin hacerle caso, mientras las lágrimas se comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos –_y tu mirada que me hipnotiza, siempre viéndote en silencio, sin pensar en tus sentimientos. Siempre queriéndote un poco más, sin saber si algún día tú me amaras. Y sin poder hacer más mi cerezo… _– sollozó -_ …que regalarte infinitos versos-_

- Sakura, yo, puedo explicarte- dijo él tomándole la mano.

-¿qué es esto Shaoran? ¿la próxima carta que me ibas a enviar?- preguntó mirándolo al fin mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-la verdad, es que ese poema te lo iba a mandar cuando te digiera quien soy…- reconoció el muchacho.

-¿y para qué? ¿para burlarte de mi?-

-¡No!- exclamó el de ojos café –yo… todo lo que te decía en las cartas era cierto Sakura, jamás quise burlarme-

-¿entonces por qué nunca me dijiste que eras tú el Anónimo?-

-es que, Sakura, Cerezo, yo…- decía limpiándole las lágrimas –entiéndeme…- pidió.

-no sabes Shaoran- negó ella con la cabeza –no sabes todo el miedo que me habrías ahorrad, podríamos haber evitado todo esto… dijo sujetando la mano de él contra su mejilla

-¿a qué te refieres Sakura?-

-a que… que- comenzó a balbucear sonrojándose –que te podría haber dicho antes… que lograste lo que querías con tus cartas…- confesó sorprendiéndolo.

-entonces, Sakura, tú…-

Ella levantó la vista para perderse en sus profundas orbes ámbar –si señor anónimo, me terminé enamorando de ti, tal como tu decías… y terminé queriendo despedirme con un "con amor" en vez de un "con cariño"-

-Sakura…- el muchacho la abrazó suavemente sintiéndose inmensamente feliz –perdóname, perdóname por no haberte dicho antes quien era, pero yo también tenía miedo al pensar que todavía me veías solo como un buen amigo…-

-Shaoran- se sorprendió ella separándose para mirarlo a la cara –como ¿cómo sabes…?-

-somos vecinos Cerezo- respondió él sonriendo –y deberías tener más cuidado con lo que gritas cuando estas conversando en el patio con tus amigas…-

-¡Oh! Shaoran, discúlpame…-

-no importa ya Sakura, además si no hubiera escuchado eso, jamás me habría puesto a escribir tanta poesía- le sonrió tiernamente para luego volver a abrazarla y enterrar su cara en su cuello para oler el perfume de sus cabellos –te amo desde hace tanto Sakura, que jamás creí que llegaría este momento-

-Shaoran- suspiró ella, para luego sentir un escalofrío al percatarse que el muchacho comenzaba a susurrarle cerca del oído.

-_Quiero probar tus labios y después morir en ellos, quiero besar tus labios y compartir tu veneno, quiero tener tus labios, porque sin ellos me muero…-_

-¿eso no es lo mismo de decir "quiero un beso"?-m preguntó la chica riendo suavemente.

-puede ser- le respondió el muchacho separándose y mirándola tiernamente –pero suena más bonito- sonrió antes de acercarse hasta terminar la distancia entre ellos y tomar suavemente los labios de su cerezo.

-creo que tengo que informar a Chiharu que la búsqueda ya termino- dijo una risueña voz junto a ellos, obligándolos a separarse sonrojados.

-To ¡Tomoyo!- exclamó la castaña al mirar a su amiga que le sonreía con una cámara de video en la mano.

-discúlpame Saku, es que no me pude aguantar a dejar para la posteridad el momento en que reconocías a tu admirador secretos, es que se veían tan monos juntos, y cuando se confesaban…-

-ay Tommy, no tienes solución- suspiró la castaña, mientras ella seguía blando, poniéndose de pie al igual que el chico.

-eh, Sakura- dijo despacio para que la novia de Eriol no los escuchara –dime, tu, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó sonrosado.

-ehm, no sé- respondió Sakura haciéndose la interesante –me has acostumbrado a la poesía, y eso no me ha sonado nada poético- rió suavemente.

-esta bien- suspiró el castaño, que se quedó pensando un momento, para luego acercarse y comenzar a hablarle en el oído –_deseo pasar contigo, por el prado, por el río. Pasear tomado de tu mano, para poder sentirme sano. Tu boca mi droga hacer y sentir mi cuerpo arder. Y solo me faltaría para llegar a la droga, que tu aceptases ser mi novia…_- Shaoran se alejó solo unos centímetros para ver a Sakura a los ojos, en tanto esta, como única respuesta, hizo desaparecer la distancia que había entre ellos.

-¿de qué me perdí?- preguntó de pronto Tomoyo terminando su charla y mirando a ambos castaños que se fundían en un tierno beso.

Cuando se hubieron separado, Sakura sonrojada miró sonriendo a su amiga y le contestó –hay que decirle a Chiharu que tenía razón, si era mi príncipe verde-

**FiN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

holaaaas :D

aiii si se U.u no debería estar aquí, debería estar actualizando "para alcanzar un sueño" pero que le iba a hacer, las cortas vacaciones me dieron inspiración para este oneshot que tenia pensado hace tiempo xP

Hohoohohohoh

Espero que les halla gustado, aunque al principio no tenia pensado ponerle tanto poema, pero encontré la mayoría de las frasecitas en Internet y no me resistí a ponerlas xD

Bueno kuidence muxo

Nos estaremos leyendo

Dejen reviews!!

Xauuu!!

bexos


End file.
